


Advantage

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Budding Love, Complete, Drabble, Fist Fights, Flirting, Illusions, Kissing, Light-Hearted, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Matchmaking, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, POV Female Character, People-Watching, Pre-Thor (2011), Slash, Sparring, Tags May Change, Thor Spoilers, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki needed to learn that bluntness could have it’s advantages. Who better to teach him than Thor ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advantage

Frigga stopped on the balcony that overlooked the sparring ground. She had illusioned herself as she wanted to see how Loki did without trying to impress her. Yes, she knew that her youngest loathed hand-to-hand combat, but she had insisted on Thor training him. He needed to learn that sometimes bluntness had more advantages than subterfuge.

Thor pulled Loki’s left leg out a bit further, patting his thigh. “You need a solid base or you’ll quickly find yourself off-balance which would leave you wide open to attack. Now, I’m going to step back and you’re going to hit me.”

The black haired man looked incredulous. “Hit you ? Thor, I can’t hit you. Do you know how much my hand would hurt afterward ?”

“I can kiss it better.”

Yes, at first, the thought of her sons courting each other had worried her. But, then she’d had to remind herself that Loki was not only adopted but also a frost giant and so technically he could not fall under the jurisdiction of Asgardian laws in relation to incest.

Loki tilted his head, “You always want to hit things. So why not just hit me ?”

“Are you sure ?”

“Yes, just hit me.”

A second later, Thor did indeed hit Loki and it landed squarely on Loki’s mouth.

“Ah-h.” Soft swears before, “I said hit me, not try to kill me ! Is it bleeding ? I think it’s bleeding.”

Trust Loki to play it up even further, she grinned and left them their privacy. Her boys would get back to their training eventually.


End file.
